RWBY - Rose Fall Volume 1
by AgentofAlcor
Summary: What would happen if Ruby was raised by Cinder? How would things turn out? A RWBY AU. (Please note that this information is subject to change.) (Discontinued)


Prologue

MISTRAL - 14 YEARS AGO

"Damn it! It would seem that I was a bit careless." Summer Rose cursed as she stumbled down an alleyway while blood slowly began to drip from the wound in her side

"Fuck, this hurts." Summer groaned as she fell against a wall before clenching her side

"Gah…Well, at less you're safe." Summer whispered to the infant girl nestled under her arm

"Uh…Don't worry. Once Raven finds us, we can go home and we can spend the next couple of years to help you grow." Summer assured as she struggled to stay conscious

"For now…I need to rest…" Summer muttered before falling unconscious

"Dang it, I need to hurry back or else Miss Gideon will be mad at me…What the?" A raven-haired teenage girl gasped as she ran past the alleyway and noticed Summer lying against the wall

"Miss…Are you alright?" The girl called out getting no response

"Miss…Hello?" The girl called out again as she took a step towards Summer

"Miss…" Was all the girl could say before she was interrupted by the cries of a baby

"A baby?" The girl questioned as she got to Summer's side to find the infant girl nestled under her arm

"Uh…Miss, are…are you alive?" The girl asked as she noticed the pool of blood next to the woman, getting no response and only hearing the baby's crying

"She's dead…and if I don't do something soon…you will be too." The girl muttered after taking the baby into her arm

"I'll take you to Miss Gideon, she's be able to take care of you." The girl thought before tucking the baby under her jacket and running off

"Summer!" Raven Branwen called out as she jumped down and landed next to the fallen Huntress

"Summer, you still with us?" Raven inquired as she placed two of her fingers behind her neck before getting a faint beat

"It weak but your pulse is there, that's good." Raven breath as she let out a sigh of relief

"We need to get you to a more secure location, so I can treat your injuries. Hold still." Raven said as she pulled Summer over her shoulder before running up the wall and out of the alleyway

"…R…R…Ruby…" Summer mutter incoherently

MISTRAL - PLEASURE PARK ORPHANAGE

"Miss Gideon! Are you here?!" The raven-haired girl call out as she burst through the door of the orphanage

"Child, you're return. Where have you been and why are you shouting?" The Orphanage Lady, Miss Cathy Gideon questioned as entered from one of the many hallways

"Miss Gideon, I know its pass curfew but I really need your help." The girl replied

"You need my help again, child. What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?" Miss Gideon sighed

"I didn't get into trouble, not this time. It just, she's actually the one who needs help." The girl revealed as she pulled the baby out from her jacket

"A baby? What did you do, child?!" Miss Gideon gasped as quickly snatched the baby away from the girl

"I didn't do anything, I just found her…Her mother, she dead. What was I suppose to do, just leave her put there in the cold?" The girl countered

"The mother was dead? Are you sure, child?" Miss Gideon questioned with a concerned look

"Yes, she didn't respond when I tried to talk to her and there was a pool of blood next to her. So I just did what I felt was right. If you want to punish me then go ahead. But just know this, I don't regret what I did." The girl explained

"I'm not going to punish you, not this time. Just go get changed and help me prepare dinner. The other children will awake from their nap soon and I can assure you, they will be hungry." Miss Gideon assured

"Yeah, okay." The girl agreed

"Oh, one other thing." Miss Gideon stopped

"Huh?" The girl asked

"You did good, Cinder." Miss Gideon congratulated

"Thanks." The girl, Cinder Fall acknowledged

MISTRAL – HAVEN ACADEMY INFIRMARY

"…Ruby…Gah…" Summer cried out as she suddenly jerked away before clenching her side in pain

"Summer, calm down or you'll open up your wounds." Raven said as she gently pushed her down and back onto the bed

"Raven, where are we?" Summer inquired as she slowly began to look around

"Haven Academy, there wasn't enough time to get you back to Vale. You were injured pretty badly, so I had to make do with this Kingdom's combat school." Raven explained

"I see. So, how Ruby?" Summer asked

"Who?" Raven questioned

"Ruby, my newborn daughter. Weren't we together when you found me?" Summer clarified

"No, you were alone when I found you. There was no one with you." Raven answered

"No, my baby…Gah…I have to…Uh…I have to go find her…" Summer declared as she tried to get up, struggling pass the pain

"Hold it, Summer! You in no condition to go looking for anyone, let along walk. Stay here and rest, I'll go look for her." Raven assured as she pushed her back onto the bed once again

"I appreciated it, Raven." Summer thanked

"Think nothing of it, it'd be a shame if didn't get to meet my newborn niece. Besides I kind of promised our husband that I would keep you safe and technically your daughter counts as a piece of you, so Xiao Long would kill me if I didn't get her back. Anyways, stay here and rest. I'll be back as soon as I find her." Raven promised before dashing out of the room

"Hahaha. You've got yourself a good ex-wife, Taiyang." Summer muttered before closing her eyes and falling asleep

MISTRAL - PLEASURE PARK ORPHANAGE

"She's seems in good health, thanks to you." Miss Gideon said to Cinder after giving the infant Ruby Rose a full medical check-up

"Thank goodness. So what happens to her now?" Cinder inquired

"Well, she's too young to be put up for adoption. So, what do you think we should do with her?" Miss Gideon replied

"You're asking me?" Cinder questioned

"Indeed. You found her and had the heart to bring her to me when you thought that she wouldn't make it alone. So, I think it would be best if you decided her fate." Miss Gideon explained

"If that's the case then, I'll take care of her." Cinder stated

"You, Cinder?" Miss Gideon asked

"Yeah, me. If she's not old enough to be adopted by someone else then I'll watch over her until she is, it's the least I can do." Cinder answered

"Haha, it would turn out that finding this child has done better for you than any of my various punishments. Very well then, I hereby name you her temporary guardian until she's old enough to make her own choice on the matter." Miss Gideon allowed

"I appreciated you trusting me, Miss Gideon." Cinder thanked

"Don't thank me just yet, Cinder. Think of this as a test, I want to know if I can really put my trust in you. If you can prove to me that you can properly take care of this child then I will officially name you her guardian." Miss Gideon corrected

"If that how it has to be then alright. I'll prove that you can trust me." Cinder promised

"I hope so, Cinder. I hope so." Miss Gideon agreed

* * *

Attention Reader,

This Version of Rose Fall is now discontinued. For the active version, please use the link provided.

Link: /s/11988754/1/

This Message Will Remain Until The Version Is Removed. Thank You For Your Time.


End file.
